


Warmth

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Ben and Rey find they keep waking up next to each other because of their Bond.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Should be read as part of a series but can be read as a stand alone

The first time it happens, Ben is too startled to know how to react. It's not like he hasn't thought about it, having Rey wrapped up in his arms as they slept through the night. He knows her presence is comforting to him, and he's sure that spending the night with her would only make him more relaxed.

But he never dreamt of actually implementing it. Of waking up to her the next morning, beside him, as she snuggled against his side.

The first time it happens, it's an accident. Their force bond must have activated through their restlessness at night, searching out the other's presence, as they were brought together.

It was how he found himself, lying next to Rey, even though she was in her own quarters, and in his. It was as if their beds had merged together somehow, giving them the presence of having one large bed, instead of the two smaller ones they actually slept on.

And he had been slightly startled, to say in the least. So much so that he had jumped out of bed, and left his quarters. Or at least gotten ready for the day and left so that when Rey woke she would not notice his presence by her side and question it.

The second time it happened, she had woken up before he had. But instead of overreacting like he had, she stayed in the bed by his side. She had moved closer to him, and ran her hands down his bare chest, curious to the extent of their bond. Given the fact that they were now on the same base, they hardly had to use the force to try and see the other. Not when he could see her in person.

It was how he woke up that morning, with Rey in her night clothes peering at him, as she caressed his face.

Since that morning, he no longer made an effort of trying to pretend he didn't like waking up next to her. Instead he embraced it all together. It seemed that more often than not, their bond sought each other out through the night, bringing them together.

It was how he came to notice several things about Rey.

For one, she rather liked cuddling with him. She would wrap her arm around his waist, and snuggle into his chest as she slept. He didn't even think she knew she was doing it, but he would always wake up to have her body wrapped around his.

Not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed waking up to her presence. It wasn't as if their bond broke the next morning when they awoke. It only truly shattered when they both left the bed. And at that point, they would see the other at meals shortly after.

He liked waking up, with her in his arms. She always slept so peacefully, and he knew nights were not always easy on Jakku. There were many of them where she would wake up, to thieves and other scavengers trying to steal from the ruins she resided in. There were nights when attackers tried to kill her out of greed. So she could never just fall asleep peacefully with no cares in the galaxy.

It wasn't as if it were easy now. They still had to fight. They still had to bring down the First Order. And they were, slowly. They were gaining back more and more planets and systems which the First Order had under their control for so long. They were slowly winning back territory they had long since thought to have lost. It definitely wouldn't be easy, but they were getting there.

Another thing he noticed, was that she liked to be warm. He supposed it came from living on a dessert planet like Jakku for so long, but if there was something he noticed about Rey, it was that she enjoyed wrapping herself with several blankets.

And since they often woke up the next morning together, it meant that Ben more often than not found himself with Rey cuddled into his chest, and several blankets to keep them warm on top of him.

He supposed he could have said something about it, and maybe he would have if it truly bothered him. But she always looked so peaceful, so safe and relaxed. How could he, when he loved having her in his arms each morning?

And even though they woke up in separate rooms, he didn't mind that they weren't actually together.

She yawned beside him, on one such morning. He knew that he could always get up and get on with his day. After all, they did have such important missions to carry out. But he couldn't bring himself to. Not when Rey was with him, wrapped around him. Not when he loved holding her. So instead, he stayed still and thought to himself how lucky he was that she wanted to be with him. How lucky he was that she had believed in him as she had. That she thought he was worth saving, and had come to him. That she had fought to save him.

His life would have been truly different if he never crossed paths with her. If the droid never landed on Jakku and she felt a sense of obligation to bring him home.

It was strange to think, that if he never had gone after Poe, and the droid never escaped, he would still be in the First Order. Because if she hadn't gotten involved, his uncle would still be on some far off planet, his father still smuggling, and his mother leading the Resistance by herself. But ever since Rey had crossed their lives again, she had brought them back together once more.

She was special, far more than she could ever know, and he loved her for it. For saving them all from themselves. For pushing them all to be better.

"Have you been a wake long?" she mumbled, half asleep, and he pulls her in tighter.

"No," he said softly, as he kisses her on the head. "I just got up."

"I don't want to get up," she murmured. "I'm comfortable like this."

"We can stay here," he promised. "We have all the time in the galaxy."

"Good," she says, as she nestles herself into his side, and he closes his eyes. He was in no rush to change things any time soon.


End file.
